Traditions
by Sombraline
Summary: "Très cher(ère), vous êtes gracieusement convié à l'union d'Anthony Stark, guerrier, consultant des Avengers et inventeur de Midgard, à Loki d'Asgard, dieu des Mensonges, du Feu et du Chaos. La cérémonie conviendra aux traditions des deux royaumes. Prenez note que vos armes vous seront retirées sur les lieux."
1. Chapter 1

**11 jours... 11 jours, et je serai libre! Libre à jamais de la pseudo-prison scolaire qui a ruiné cinq années de mon existence! Encore 11 jours, camarades, et le monde sera à moiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Et donc, ben, je me prends mon été pour célébrer sans aucun poids sur les épaules. Ce qui, en théorie, devrait aboutir à plusieurs updates dans mes deux fandoms de prédilections, je pense bien :3**

**Pour me remettre de bonne humeur et entamer tout ça, ben, voilà. Un p'tit Frostiron, normalement humoristique et fluffy, qui devrait faire entre trois et cinq chapitres, et qui devrait être entièrement posté rapidement. Juste pour me relancer dans l'écriture (avec joie et bonheur :)) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Sombra, la Presque Libre**

-Ce revirement de situation n'a absolument aucune logique.

La voix était aussi agacée que vaguement amusée, perçant naturellement dans le salon presque silencieux, outre le son du téléviseur en arrière-plan, devenu si habituel depuis des mois.

-Je te demande pardon? S'étonna Tony en levant le nez de l'hologramme sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes, curieux de voir ce qui contrariait le dieu, cette fois-ci.

-La façon dont les parents de ce prince réagissent, précisa Loki avec un geste vaguement agacé vers l'écran de la télévision, où jouait une comédie romantique que JARVIS lui avait recommandé plus tôt.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Tony aurait probablement pris avantage de la situation pour faire marcher Loki un maximum. À sa décharge, il y avait quelque chose de profondément amusant à la vision du dieu de la destruction, assis en tailleur dans son canapé, et écoutant des films à l'eau de rose avec tout le sérieux d'analyse du monde, critiquant et méditant chacune des répliques sirupeuses des personnages. Néanmoins, l'humain avait acquis une certaine sagesse au cours des mois en question.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ricané alors que Loki s'acharnait sur la bêtise de la personne qui avait imaginé une race vampirique scintillante, il s'était retrouvé avec des marques de morsures monstrueuses dans le cou pendant trois semaines, impossibles à dissimuler à la presse. Et aux réunions du SHIELD. Ce qui, toutefois, était plus distrayant que contrariant. Mais tout de même.

-Leur fils vient de rompre une entente politique visiblement importante entre leur Royaume et celui de l'Espagne, continuait le dieu en fronçant les sourcils. Le tout pour aller retrouver la servante dont il s'est épris. Pareille trahison de traité ne serait jamais accueillie par un tel éclat de rire chez quelque dirigeant politique que ce soit.

-C'est un conte de fée, Loki, marmonna l'humain, tentant de dissimuler son amusement. Je doute fort que François Ier ait réellement accepté de marier son fils à une servante, aussi jolie fut-elle. Quoique, va savoir, avec les rois de France, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y en a un qui est mort en s'éclatant le crâne sur un linteau de porte, alors larguer une princesse espagnole pour retrouver une fille qui l'accueille en lui jetant des pommes au visage...

-Il n'y a rien de mal à considérer une histoire romantique et réaliste, grommela le dieu sans l'écouter. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème de ces auteurs mortels.

-Ah ça, venant d'un viking venu de l'espace qui a abandonné ses titres pour courtiser un génie humain et associal, j'avoue que je ne peux qu'approuver le bon sens de la remarque, confirma Tony. Vous avez des mariages arrangés, à Asgard, tiens?

-Il y en a eu certains dans le passé, répondit Loki après une légère pause.

Le ton était plus calme que précédemment, moins grincheux, et Tony leva un sourcil, abandonnant sa tablette pour l'instant pour étudier le visage pâle et sans expression.

-...J'ignore encore l'existence d'une ex-épouse contrariante? Tenta-t-il.

-Deux. Des unions mineures pour lesquelles le statut d'héritier au trône de Thor était trop important. Elles eurent néanmoins l'avantage d'être brèves et sans suites.

-Tu les as aimées? S'enquit le mortel, en retournant à fixer l'écran de la télévision, même si son attention demeurait entièrement sur le dieu à ses côtés, qui haussa les épaules.

-Sigyn était une sorcière de qualité, noble de Vanheim. Une amie, sinon une épouse que j'appréciai spécialement. Et Angrbrodr était un elfe noir dont la présence ne m'était que peu estimable. Il y a peu à dire sur ces mariages, quoi qu'il en soit.

Tony hocha la tête lentement sans demander davantage de détails. Langue d'argent ou pas, le ton utilisé par Loki ne cachait rien de la vague amertume de son propriétaire à l'évocation du souvenir, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Au fil des mois passés ensembles, depuis que le dieu avait achevé sa pénitence sur Terre en réparant efficacement chaque fissure dans le béton et chaque fenêtre cassée de New York (l'industrie de la construction avait fait grève pendant deux semaines pour avoir perdu leur contrat le plus lucratif en vingt ans, mais le gouvernement américain avait refusé d'argumenter davantage avec Asgard, d'autant que Loki avait également offert, plus ou moins volontairement, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ralentir de quelques décennies les changements climatiques en recongelant des kilomètres de banquise fondue), Tony avait eu plus que le temps d'apprendre à distinguer les non-dits dans son discours.

Si le dieu parlait de plus en plus librement en sa présence, ses émotions les plus inconfortables et ses hésitations demeuraient presque toujours dissimulées derrière un ton calme et absent et un manque d'expression qui en disait long.

Depuis des mois, il se trahissait en ne dissimulant que les réponses les plus importantes, alors que le reste était lâché avec désinvolture. C'était le même ton ennuyé qui lui avait mentionné qu'il avait renoncé à ses titres royaux et songeait à vivre sur Terre, et le même visage indifférent qui avait expliqué que, peut-être, éventuellement, il n'en voulait pas à l'humain de l'avoir embrassé dans un moment d'impulsion.

Donc, comprit Tony, les épouses (et époux?) étaient un sujet délicat. Que Loki soit conscient ou non du niveau de compréhension du mortel, il n'en dit pas plus, ses yeux demeurant rivés sur l'écran alors que le film se terminait et qu'il reniflait une fois de plus avec moquerie sur la bêtise humaine, tout en souriant discrètement quand la servante apparut, portant une couronne et une tenue royale, pour se venger de sa vicieuse belle-mère.

Tony n'en dit guère plus, mais une pensée difficile à déloger venait de s'installer dans le fond de son esprit. Le genre qui ferait soupirer JARVIS dès qu'il l'entendrait.

Soit approximativement trois quarts d'heure plus tard, quand l'ingénieur s'enfermerait dans son laboratoire et ordonnerait à l'Intelligence Artificielle de lui trouver un laser super-puissant, les restes du métal qu'il avait synthétisé pour son dernier cœur, et de l'or pur. Beaucoup d'or pur.

* * *

-Loki? Si tu as fini de te vernir les ongles, je peux te parler, une minute?

Non, il ne se fichait même pas de son amant. Loki avait réellement pris l'habitude de vernir ses ongles une fois par semaine, très soigneusement, toujours en noir, installé devant la grande baie vitrée de la Tour. Il avait commencé dès qu'il avait appris comment Pepper changeait la couleur de ses ongles à répétition, sans magie. Tony avait eu beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que l'habitude était principalement féminine avant qu'ils ne se rendent au SHIELD, cette semaine-là, Loki n'avait rien voulu savoir. Tony savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance et avait sagement abandonné.

-Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit le dieu sans lever le nez de sa main gauche, qu'il finissait de faire sécher avec un éventail, très dignement.

-Le dîner est prêt et j'ai à te parler, indiqua Tony avec un petit geste vague de la main.

-Ai-je commis quelque faute en société à nouveau? Le ton de Loki était ouvertement agacé. S'il s'agit de ce que j'ai fait au repas du moineau, je tiens à préciser qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

-Non, non, pas de faute. Je pense. Ne traîne pas quand même, d'accord?

-Juste une minute, promit Loki en testant le vernis d'une vague pression, curieux de savoir ce que tramait son mortel.

* * *

-Tu as... sans doute remarqué que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans mon laboratoire au cours des derniers jours. Enfin, non, tu as remarqué, puisque tu m'as boudé quand je t'ai rejoint au lit ce matin. Et que je me suis retrouvé à embrasser Mark XXIII plutôt que toi dans le salon avant-hier.

-Tony, viens-en au fait, soupira le dieu, frottant son front dans un geste vaguement exaspéré, attentif à ne pas accidentellement accrocher ses ongles dans ses cheveux plus qu'aux paroles de l'humain qui s'était assis en tailleur par terre devant lui. Je ne prévois pas m'excuser.

-Non, je veux dire -je ne comptais pas te demander des excuses. Je -enfin, je suppose que je dois m'excuser moi-même, mais le moment est mal choisi pour ramper -en fait, je devrais peut-être juste attendre que tu ne m'en veuilles plus, mais tu saurais que j'ai attendu et tu me traiterais probablement d'hypocrite-

-_Tony_, insista Loki, levant un sourcil.

-Oui, donc -donc, ce que je veux dire, c'est -c'est, voilà ce que j'ai fait pendant ces derniers jours, et je m'excuse que ça ait été si long, mais je me disais que tu préférerais ça à quelque chose venant de chez Tiffany. Donc, euh, voilà, conclut l'humain, ouvrant la petite boîte de fromage dans laquelle il avait rangé sa création, regardant le dieu avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Loki se pencha un peu plus en avant pour voir ce que contenait la boîte, surpris d'y trouver une longue bague, presque une griffe, de qualité indéniable. Il prit prudemment le bijou entre ses doigts, constatant qu'il avait la longueur exacte de son annulaire, et était composé de trois parties attachées ensembles par des articulations soigneusement découpée et liées par un délicat fil de cuir. Des dessins avaient été gravés dans la griffe, dans une imitation assez remarquable du style des images tracées dans le plastron de son armure. Au lieu de représenter ses enfants, néanmoins, les gravures ressemblaient à une armure technologique, représentée au style Asgardien.

C'était... extrêmement prétentieux de la part du mortel.

Les gravures étaient un cadeau du porteur à la personne à qui il rendait hommage. Pas l'inverse.

Mais il n'en avait jamais dit un mot à l'humain, en y pensant bien. Il l'avait laissé tracer du bout des doigts les gravures de son armure, mais avait-il jamais précisé quelle tradition elles illustraient?

Tony continuait de le regarder avec des yeux brillants. Le dieu retint un soupir et lui sourit tendrement, mettant la griffe à son index et se penchant pour embrasser l'autre sur la joue gentiment.

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant la moue piteuse de l'humain qu'il se douta que ça n'était pas la réaction attendue.

-...Que se passe-t-il? Oublierais-je quelque coutume humaine à nouveau? S'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

-V-vous faites pas ça, à Asgard?

-Faire quoi? Insista le dieu, de plus en plus perplexe.

-Les demandes en mariage... Avec une bague? Non?

Le silence s'étendit pour plusieurs longues, longues secondes, avant que Tony ne baisse le nez misérablement pour se gratter la nuque, cherchant une excuse pour s'évader de la situation; Loki s'agenouilla au même moment pour tirer le mortel dans ses bras, pressant un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Quand aura lieu la cérémonie, mon adorable et stupide humain? Murmura-t-il avec un sourire contre sa peau.

**Notez, pour les références, que Loki écoutait le film _À tout jamais,_ que je connais encore par coeur, et que j'adore, et que, yep, dans les comics, il met du vernis à ongles noir. Je me devais de le mentionner quelque part.  
**

**À venir: plus de traditions, et pi des invités, j'pense bien. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Où Tony réalise que, peut-être, des fois, il devrait faire gaffe à ce qu'il dit.**

* * *

Trois heures. Il avait fallu trois heures, une fois l'euphorie et les bégaiements passés, une fois que Tony eut accepté de suivre les traditions d'Asgard pour éviter d'être renié par ses beaux-parents, et que Loki eut accepté de porter l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, pour qu'ils en viennent à une entente à peu près équilibrée pour ladite cérémonie de mariage.

N'eût-il pas été amoureux de son Loki comme il l'était, Tony aurait quasiment pu se demander s'il n'avait pas pris une mauvaise décision quand il avait (re)mis la bague au (bon) doigt du prince. Mais dans les faits, il était très amoureux. Alors il s'était résigné malgré la longue, longue argumentation.

Ils avaient commencé par se demander l'un l'autre où et quand; et puis Tony avait dit en ricanant qu'il voulait que Coulson célèbre le mariage pour eux -ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'unir religieusement, quand même, même si New York avait accepté la chose-, et qu'il voulait voir la tête que feraient ses collègues à la cérémonie. Loki avait levé un sourcil, secouant la tête et déclarant que Frigga devrait s'en occuper. Elle était la Mère de Toutes Choses et la déesse du mariage, quand même. Il n'était que normal qu'elle s'occupe du protocole.

À partir de là, un long combat de regards et d'arguments plus ou moins sensés (« Je ne peux pas sacrifier de bébé chèvre en public pour répondre aux exigences Asgardiennes! La PETA va me tomber dessus, Loki! » ou « Vos mariages durent 'jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare'! Héla sera insupportable si elle l'entend! »), jusqu'à ce qu'ils consentent tout deux à mélanger les traditions des deux royaumes pour être tous les deux satisfaits et, plus important, sans doute, pour rendre tout le monde cinglé.

(Tony avait tout particulièrement hâte de voir la tête de Steve quand ils annonceraient qu'ils prévoyaient d'avoir des gamins. Loki, lui, devait admettre qu'il mourait d'impatience de voir Odin réagir à son acceptation très claire de prendre la place de l'épouse dans les traditions Asgardiennes.)

Mais la composition de l'invitation en elle-même avait déjà été un débat plus compliqué pour l'ingénieur.

Oui, il convenait d'utiliser une expression comme « très chers », même s'il envoyait l'invitation aux Avengers et à Asgard. Oui, il fallait signer à deux, même si ça sonnait complètement ridicule. Oui, il fallait que les extra-terrestres qui allaient débarquer sur « Midgard » aient, le cas échéant, une vague idée de ce qui se passait sur la planète. Non, ils ne pouvait pas lister tous les titres de Loki sur un seul carton d'invitation.

Loki n'avait pas été plus ouvert aux concessions que lui, il fallait bien le remarquer.

Non, Laufeyson et Odinson n'étaient pas des mots qu'il accepterait d'entendre ou de lire dans cette maison pour les siècles à venir. Oui, il fallait préciser que les armes seraient interdites sur les lieux; il refusait de faire confiance au SHIELD (Tony avait rétorqué que 'Méphisto', peu importe qui il était, n'avait pas non plus un nom à arriver avec un panier de biscuits et ses meilleurs vœux de bonheur, mais Loki avait fait la sourde oreille). Et oui, il fallait préciser à _ses_ invités à lui ce que c'était un ingénieur et un scientifique.

Finalement, après les trois longues heures de débat que même JARVIS n'avait plus eu le courage de commenter pour tenter de raisonner les deux tourtereaux -qui s'aimaient, sûrement, au fond, quelque part, décida pour eux l'Intelligence Artificielle malgré les menaces de divorce qui avaient déjà été proférées à trois reprises dans la première demi-heure-, ils avaient préparé une pile acceptable de carton d'invitations, tous traduits en anglais, en runes nordiques, et en symboles que Tony n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, mais que Loki avait insisté pour tracer à l'encre rouge. Le texte était bref, à peu près poli, et très direct.

_« Très cher(ère)s,_

_Vous êtes gracieusement convié(e)(s) à l'union d'Anthony Stark, guerrier de Midgard, ingénieur/forgeron et scientifique/alchimiste, à Loki d'Asgard, sorcier, Dieu du Feu, du Chaos, des Mensonges, etc. La cérémonie aura lieu le 24 juillet prochain à la Tour Stark. Elle conviendra aux traditions des deux royaumes. Merci de prendre note que vos armes vous seront retirées à l'entrée. Confirmez votre présence dès que possible par messager privé, e-mail, ou corbeau._

_Nous espérons vous voir bientôt,_

_Loki et Tony._

_PS : Les invités extra-terrestres sont priés de prendre connaissance des coutumes de bases de Midgard. Voir les annexes pour davantage d'information. »_

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard après que Loki eut relu tout haut la notice, sa voix plus calme que précédemment. Tony demeura silencieux, comme s'il venait lui-même de réaliser ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Les invitations pour leur mariage étaient prêtes.

Leur mariage.

Loki avait une bague de fiançailles au doigt.

JARVIS eût-il été humain qu'il aurait lourdement soupiré quand le dieu et le mortel s'embrassèrent avec autant de passion qu'au premier jour, se battant pour dominer le baiser alors que Loki les téléportait tous les deux à leur chambre. Ces deux-là lui feraient péter un câble avant l'heure. Littéralement.

Le réveil fut aussi lent et paisible que la nuit avait été bruyante et agitée. Mais là encore, c'était assez peu surprenant, venant du couple en question.

Loki ouvrit les yeux le premier, un sourire endormi trouvant sa place sur ses lèvres quand il vit la griffe à son doigt et sentit Tony enroulé autour de lui.

Contrairement à la nourriture, les Asgardiens avaient besoin de bien moins de sommeil que les mortels. Mais Loki n'avait pas d'objection à demeurer dans le lit de son humain tant que celui-ci était assoupi. Déjà, Stark avait un niveau de sommeil inférieur à la moyenne de sa race, mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant à le voir dormir. Il avait l'air moins arrogant, moins sûr de lui, moins défiant... Bien sûr, peut-être que le fait qu'il se taise avait un lien avec la chose. Peut-être.

Loki l'observa avec un léger sourire pendant un moment, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se pencha pour placer un délicat baiser sur les marques mauves dans le cou de l'humain, caressant ses hanches du bout des doigts pour en effacer les légers hématomes qui s'y étaient formés.

Un jour, il apprendrait à se souvenir que Tony vivait dans un corps mortel et conséquemment trop fragile pour son propre bien, quoiqu'en dise l'humain lorsqu'ils se faisaient un peu trop enthousiastes dans leurs étreintes.

D'ici-là, il guérirait gentiment et discrètement chaque petit bobo de son amant quand celui-ci regarderait ailleurs.

Son sourire se fit un peu attristé, un peu résigné.

Ils en avaient déjà parlé.

Tony refusait de manger la pomme d'Idunn. Loki l'avait désillusionné sur la longévité de la race humaine. Il n'y en avait plus que pour quelque siècles, quelques millénaires, tout au plus. Il ne voulait pas voir son monde et ses amis mourir autour de lui.

Loki n'avait pas insisté, malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au refus. Tant pis. Il prendrait les années que l'humain acceptait de lui donner.

Tony finit par se réveiller sous les délicates caresses du dieu, grognant de satisfaction et s'étirant comme un chat contre sa poitrine.

-Hey, murmura-t-il, entrouvrant un œil. Bonjour.

-Bien dormi? S'enquit le dieu, amusé.

-Après la nuit dernière, pas le choix, marmonna Tony avec un petit clin d'oeil. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé en mariage plus tôt.

-Tu dis ça comme si je n'avais jamais été affectueux auparavant, rétorqua Loki, pas offensé pour deux sous néanmoins. Tu es prêt à devenir mon époux, alors?

-Aussi préparé qu'on peut l'être quand tu es concerné, mon chaotique amour, renifla l'humain en étouffant un bâillement. J'espère que tu apprécies la grandeur de mon effort.

-À sa juste valeur, ne t'en fais pas, assura le dieu, fasciné une fois de plus par la transformation du Guerrier de Métal, de la terreur des Chitauris, ainsi que Thor l'avait présenté à la cour Asgardienne, en chaton de cinq semaines exigeant de câlins. Mais il te reste à prouver que ton effort fonctionnera, ajouta-t-il distraitement.

-Comment ça, qu'il fonctionnera? Je traite avec ces vautours de journalistes depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans. Et Fury n'a jamais eu son mot à dire, quoiqu'il pense. Reste Clint à gérer, mais-

-Je parle de notre mariage, Anthony. Pas de ceux qui y assisteront, interrompit Loki en levant un sourcil. Tu as demandé ma main. J'ai accepté de te la donner. Ça ne rend rien officiel.

Un silence se poursuivit pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Tony cligna des yeux, l'air de se demander si son dieu le faisait marcher, pendant que Loki fronçait légèrement les sourcils devant son manque de réaction.

-...Tu... réalises que ça n'ira pas si vite. N'est-ce pas? Insista-t-il après une longue pause. Tu as dit que les traditions d'Asgard seraient respectées. J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais de quoi il était question.

-...Ben... Oui, mais... Quand JARVIS a fait ses recherches, il n'y avait rien qui parlait de traditions _avant_ le mariage, chez les vikings, et je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait sacrifier une chèvre si tu-

-Les vikings. _Tony. _Les vikings étaient des _humains_. Je te parle des coutumes d'_Asgard_.

À nouveau, une longue pause. L'expression de Loki se fit plus incrédule, abasourdi par l'ignorance de l'humain. Tony, lui, avait l'air proprement alarmé. Il prit une grande respiration, se passant une main sur le visage et jurant entre ses dents.

-Okay. Trop tôt le matin pour paniquer. J'ai besoin d'un café. Irlandais, le café. Et ensuite, tu m'expliqueras ce que je dois faire en plus de préparer la Tour pour la réception des invités interstellaires.

* * *

-Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'en te demandant en mariage, je me suis engagé à _prouver_ à Asgard en _entier_ que je mérite que tu _m'appartiennes, _physiquement, c-comme un obje? Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu m'en informes?!

-Monsieur, puis-je vous recommander de prendre de grandes respira-

-Silence, JARVIS. Pour l'amour du ciel, silence.

-Je croyais que tu savais ce à quoi tu t'engageais! Protesta Loki, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, complètement oublieux du chocolat chaud qui refroidissait lentement devant lui.

Tony avait toujours trouvé plutôt drôle le fait que le dieu déteste tellement l'amertume du thé ou du café. Comme Thor, Loki avait un amour infini pour le sucre sous toutes ses formes, et préférait de loin se nourrir comme un enfant de cinq ans que comme un dieu de quatre mille.

Ce matin, ça n'était pas drôle. L'ingénieur était tout simplement trop ahuri et terrifié par les révélations que venaient de lui faire son amant pour trouver quoi que ce soit drôle. Loki lui-même avait l'air bien trop agité pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire.

-Mais comment est-ce que j'aurais su, moi? Protesta l'humain, désespéré. C'est complètement ridicule. Je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes, c'est -enfin, si, c'est l'idée, mais ça sonne -on parle de _toi_, là, quand même! Et comment est-ce que je dois prouver que j'en suis digne, d'abord? C'est ridicule! Insista-t-il, prenant une grande rasade de son Irish Coffee pour tenter de digérer la nouvelle.

-Mais _tu_ m'as demandé en mariage! Insista Loki, secouant la tête. L'homme demande la femme en mariage, puis prouve qu'il peut s'en occuper. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Au moment du mariage, s'il se rend jusque là, la femme utilise sa magie sur lui. La magie est un talent _féminin_, j'étais certain que tu en étais conscient-

-Loki, par pitié, ne recommence pas à me parler de la culture de machos de ton monde, gémit Tony, fermant les yeux et prenant une longue pause pour se frotter les yeux, comme si ça allait rendre la situation plus facile. Okay. Explique-moi juste ce que je dois faire. Je m'inquiéterai de t'avoir demandé pour épouse le jour du mariage.

-On peut encore laisser tomber, si tu veux, remarqua Loki, qui grimaçait légèrement. Les invitations ne sont pas encore envoyées, rien... Rien ne nous empêche de-

-_Loki. _S'il te plaît. Dis-moi juste quoi faire.

-...L'idée générale, commença le dieu, après un profond soupir, est de prouver que tu es un guerrier et un homme digne du privilège du mariage. Il y a plusieurs tâches à accomplir pour en arriver là. La première est de tuer un monstre et d'en ramener un morceau, généralement la tête, comme trophée aux frères de la future épouse, ou à son père, si elle n'a que des sœurs.

-Tu peux arrêter de parler de toi au féminin? Supplia l'humain, le regard désespéré.

-La deuxième, poursuivit Loki avec une grimace, est de lui offrir un cadeau de grande valeur, pour démontrer que tu es capable de pourvoir à ses besoins le cas échéant. Ensuite, il faut que tu prouves ton respect pour e... moi... en passant une nuit entière à dormir à mes côtés sans me toucher une seule fois.

-Quoi?! Mais-

-La quatrième tâche, continua Loki comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, mais ayant l'air de se dépêcher de finir quelque chose de difficile, est de convaincre les parents de ton... de ta future épouse que tu la mérites. Puis, tu dois composer tes propres serments pour le mariage, même s'il y en a plusieurs auxquels tu ne peux pas couper.

-...C'est tout? C'est bon? Ça s'arrête là?

Loki hocha la tête, l'air inconfortable. Tony grogna de désespoir_,_ répétant la liste mentalement à quelques reprises. Composer des serments, il pouvait faire. Trouver un cadeau pour Loki, ça irait. Passer la nuit à côté de lui sans le toucher? Plus difficile, mais il y arriverait. Mais tuer un monstre sanguinaire- et _quel_ monstre? Il vivait aux États-Unis, bon sang! Il n'allait pas remonter en Alaska pour tuer un ours polaire! Et puis, ils étaient en voie d'extinction...- et, encore pire, convaincre ses beaux-parents qu'il pouvait épouser Loki?

-Tony... Je te le répète, on peut laisser tomber, insista Loki après plusieurs minutes de silence, embarrassé par la situation.

L'humain releva le nez pour fixer son dieu quelques instants. Il prit son temps, sans véritable gêne, pour détailler les yeux verts qu'il aimait tellement voir briller de malice, les lèvres fines qu'il caressait si fréquemment des siennes, les mains aux longs doigts fins nerveusement repliées sur le bord de la table. Pour observer son Loki, chacun des détails de son visage, ses mimiques hésitantes et coupables. Et un sourire, un brin résigné, finit par trouver sa place sur ses lèvres.

-Bah. Que serait la vie sans un peu d'action? Dis-moi comment on envoie tes invitations à tes amis de l'espace. J'ai jusqu'au 24 juillet pour être prêt à me marier.

Trois semaines pour que tout soit parfait pour le premier mariage Asgardiano-Midgardien de l'histoire, pour satisfaire ses royaux et immortels beaux-parents, pour survivre aux attaques imminentes des médias de toute l'Amérique, pour être prêt à épouser le Seigneur du Chaos en personne?

Il était Tony Stark, que diable. Il n'aurait besoin que de quelques jours.

* * *

**Qu'il dit. Qu'il dit. **

**J'peux avoir des reviews, siouplé?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il fait chaud... Mais _chaud_... Je meurs. Je veux un petit géant de glace à domicile. T_T Bleurgh. **

**Bon, en attendant: après des papouilles matinales, on se met tranquillement à l'opération Marions Loki chez les Stark. Pendant ce temps, des magouilles vicieuses se mettent en place. Mais franchement, ce chapitre, ce n'est qu'un prélude au chaos. Eh oui. **

**Bon sang qu'il fait chaud.**

* * *

-Bon. Alors. Je m'attaque à quoi, comme monstre?

La voix de Tony était calme, presque enthousiaste, à présent, ainsi que seules des papouilles en règle avec son amant pouvaient le rendre.

JARVIS, fidèle à son poste mais résistant à l'envie de rouler des caméras, avait reporté tous les appels qu'avait reçus le couple pendant la dernière heure et demie.

Tout de même, un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il comprenne comment ces deux-là arrivaient à se jeter au cou l'un de l'autre deux ou trois fois par jour sans jamais manquer d'énergie -ou d'imagination. Pour un peu, l'IA aurait suspecté que l'Asgardien mettait quelque chose de louche dans le verre de son humain quand il ne pouvait le remarquer.

Néanmoins, Tony avait été plus que consentant à entreprendre le câlin lui-même, pour cette fois.

Il avait suffi de l'expression un peu perdue, un peu ahurie du dieu après qu'il ait confirmé qu'il se plierait aux traditions d'Asgard pour lui, tandis qu'ils envoyaient les lettres, et Tony avait rapidement froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« ...Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, on peut aussi laisser tomber », avait-il dit en réalisant soudain que Loki avait tout de même suggéré d'abandonner deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il s'était figé, craignant d'avoir forcé la main à son amant; mais la rapidité avec laquelle l'Asgardien avait secoué la tête l'avait rapidement détrompé -et laissé perplexe, devant son silence.

« ...Loki? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On peut attendre, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer à- »

Le dieu lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire, lui adressant un sourire tendre.

« Je ne souhaitais simplement pas t'entendre dire non », avait-il dit, calmement. Tony l'avait fixé pendant quelques secondes, interdit, avant de l'entraîner dans un long baiser qui, une fois de plus, avait complètement dérapé.

Mais là encore, était-ce bien une surprise?

Toujours était-il que l'humain usait, définitivement, d'un ton bien plus enthousiaste et relaxé que précédemment, lorsqu'il se remit à parler de la quête aventureuse dans laquelle il avait accepté de se jeter tête la première pour les beaux yeux du dieu (présentement fermés, les yeux, alors que leur propriétaire était occupé à lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement). (Et dont le sourire retomba un peu à la question.) Un peu essoufflé, plus décoiffé que d'habitude, la peau moite de sueur et l'expression satisfaite, l'humain ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, continuant à parler distraitement.

-Je veux dire, je suis à peu près certain de pouvoir tuer à peu près n'importe quelle bestiole qui se promène sur la planète, mais la Société Protectrice des Animaux va réellement me tomber dessus si je le fais. À moins que ça soit un insecte horrible ou quelque chose du genre. Peut-être un monstre marin, genre, un calmar géant -mais ton fils pourrait mal le prendre, non? Donc, un insecte, ça pourrait peut-être marcher. Y'a des restrictions, ou bien?

-... On attend de la bête choisie qu'elle ait une chance de combattre, et une intelligence ou une force supérieure à celle du chasseur, déclara simplement Loki après une légère pause, sa voix un peu tendue de nouveau. Si tu es capable de trouver un insecte plus grand que toi, naturellement, l'affaire sera conclue.

-Un insecte plus grand que-? Répéta Tony, avant de secouer la tête vivement, comme pour se débarrasser d'une horrible image mentale. Okay, non. Pas de ça. Okay. Pas de bestioles ressemblant à tes gamins, ça serait de mauvais goût. Pas d'insectes géants, c'est dégueulasse. Pas d'éléphant ou d'ours polaire, c'est des bestioles protégées. Tu peux pas m'aider à choisir?

-J'estime, personnellement, que ton massacre violent de plusieurs milliers de Chitauris était une preuve tout à fait acceptable de ta qualité de guerrier, répondit simplement Loki, caressant gentiment les cheveux de son humain dans le procédé.

-...Hein? S'étonna Tony, roulant sur le côté pour le regarder. Mais c'était il y a des mois... Et j'ai pas de morceaux à rapporter à Thor.

-Je doute fort qu'il reconnaisse une créature terrestre comme un trophée suffisant, au risque de te décevoir, déclara Loki d'une voix légèrement détachée. Mais il ne te sera pas aisé de tuer une bête d'un autre royaume sans mon soutien. Comme celui-ci t'es interdit, je présume simplement que tes actes de guerre conviendront. Si le monstre tué est insuffisant, les textes de loi choisiront pour toi, et je ne désire pas voir cela se produire. Tu as repoussé une invasion menaçant Yggdrasil tout entier. Autant l'utiliser à ton avantage. Asgard ne peut exiger de toi que tu fasses davantage.

-...Tu avais tué quoi, pour ton mariage à l'autre fille, là? Demanda Tony, cherchant où se cachait le problème cette fois-ci.

-Un dragon des sables. Je suivais les indications de sa famille.

-Et ton... ex-mari? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ramené à Thor, Anbrod -Angora -lui?

-Angrbrodr. Il a commencé par ramener un vampire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-...Et donc? Les textes de loi? Insista Tony, commençant à se douter de la réponse autant qu'il la redoutait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit de ramener?

-Une tête de guerrier Jotun, répondit Loki, prenant une brève pause pour avaler sa salive avant de poursuivre, sans aucun changement d'expression. Mais comme je te le disais, nul ne peut exiger de toi que tu te conformes à pareille tradition, si tu es en mesure de fournir mieux. Les Chitauris feront l'affaire.

Le silence qui suivit était de ceux qui ne se coupaient même plus au couteau, mais qui requéraient l'usage d'une tronçonneuse pour en venir à bout. Si tendu qu'on aurait pu alimenter la Tour Stark avec pendant une demi-année. Loki garda les yeux sur le plafond, obstinément, refusant de s'abaisser à quelque émotion que ce fût. Tony, lui, le fixait en silence, la bouche entrouverte.

Plus le temps passait, et moins le milliardaire aimait la culture Asgardienne. Et Odin.

-Bon, finit-il par déclarer, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Les Chitauris, donc. JARVIS, tu m'e-mail Phil pour lui demander ce qu'il a comme images de l'invasion. On se fait à déjeuner?

-Non. Tu me fais à déjeuner, contra Loki, attirant un maigre sourire sur les lèvres de Tony, qui hocha gentiment la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, désolé.

-Ça marche. Un lait frappé aux fraises, ton préféré.

Le dieu hocha simplement la tête, étreignant l'humain quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de le laisser quitter le lit, roulant légèrement sur le côté pour profiter de la chaleur qu'il avait laissé entre les draps.

* * *

Steve leva le nez du croquis sur lequel il avait travaillé depuis le début de la matinée au son du téléphone. Le dessin représentait la vue depuis sa fenêtre, le Brooklyn moderne, si différent de celui dans lequel il avait grandi et été tabassé à chaque coin de rue. Son appartement était minuscule, mais propre, discrètement installé au coin d'une rue sans histoire. Il était quasiment vide, mais ce n'était pas comme si le Capitaine avec beaucoup à y ranger de toute façon, pour l'instant. Ou s'il invitait beaucoup de monde chez lui.

Il descendit complètement le volume de la radio, décrochant le téléphone sans fil sans s'arrêter pour lire le numéro affiché. Il n'y pouvait rien, l'habitude ne lui plaisait pas. Elle retirait toute la spontanéité de la réponse.

-Steven Rogers, j'écoute? Lâcha-t-il directement.

Après tout, son nom était écrit très clairement sur la porte. Malgré tout les fans -et les contestataires- que Captain America pouvait avoir, rares étaient ceux capables d'établir le lien entre le super-héros mystérieusement disparu des années 40 et le jeune dessinateur qui aidait le chat de sa petite voisine à descendre des arbres trop haut pour lui sur une base quasiment quotidienne. Mais là encore, rares étaient ceux qui accordaient du crédit au « nouveau » Captain America -un clone, un imposteur du 'vrai', de 'l'ancien', sans aucun doute, affirmait-on dans les journaux à potins, sans que Steve ne s'y attarde plus que nécessaire.

-Cap -Rogers? Ici Philip Coulson, lança une voix un peu tendue au bout du fil. Comment a-allez vous?

-Oh -bonjour, Phil, répondit Steve avec un début de sourire, s'asseyant à la fenêtre. Fury vous a finalement laissé quitter l'infirmerie?

Une transfusion de sang de super-soldat, une batterie Stark Industries pour soutenir un cœur défaillant, un peu de magie Asgardienne comprise en lot avec la réparation de New York; la survie de l'Agent avait eu la main plus que forcée, mais il avait survécu néanmoins à l'attaque de Loki -et sans conséquences, qui plus est. Fury n'en avait pas moins insisté pour que son agent demeure en état de « convalescence » jusqu'à ce que la cicatrice de la lance de Loki ne se soit complètement effacée.

C'était une délicate façon de dire que Philip subissait des tests sans fins pour étudier l'arme extra-terrestre et pour s'assurer, rétrospectivement, que la lance n'avait eu aucune chance de le contrôler. Les Avengers avaient argumenté avec Fury, mais sans le moindre succès. Coulson, lui, n'avait pas protesté, se contentant d'avancer du travail de bureau en retard tandis que les médecins du SHIELD tentaient sans grand succès de trouver des tests psychologiques étrangers à l'agent.

-Oh, euh -je suis retourné à mon poste habituel il y a quelques semaines, à vrai dire, déclara Coulson, toujours un peu nerveusement. J'ai, hum -j'ai été un peu occupé pour appeler.

En vérité, il n'avait simplement jamais osé téléphoner au Captain en sortant de l'aile médicale, malgré la demande de Steve de le prévenir quand il se « sentirait mieux ». Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le déranger pour une nouvelle aussi triviale.

-Je voulais savoir, continua-t-il en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge, si vous aviez reçu l'invitation de Stark et Loki?

-L'invitation? S'étonna Steve, prévisible. Quelle invitation?

-Stark ne vous a pas prévenu qu'il se mariait?

Coulson grimaça légèrement au son inimitable de la salive avalée de travers et de la quinte de toux violente qui suivit.

-Il -il _quoi_?! Il se _marie_? Il -lui et Loki se-?!

-J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas vous choquer en vous invitant, glissa habilement Phil, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour adresser une prière au Saint patron des Agents suicidaires.

C'était un détail qui avait un peu troublé tout le monde dans l'équipe. Dans les années 40 de Steve, jamais Tony n'aurait pu s'afficher en public avec son dieu du chaos, bien sûr. Quand Tony avait annoncé la nouvelle à tous, le choc avait été complet pour l'équipe entière, mais tout le monde avait eu le réflexe de regarder le soldat pour juger de sa réaction.

Steve n'en avait pourtant pas vraiment fait un cas. Il était fils d'immigrants Irlandais sans le sou, avait vécu dans les pires quartiers de Brooklyn après leur mort, et avait également côtoyé des hommes aux tendances assez variés dans l'armée. Howard lui-même ne s'était jamais vraiment privé d'explorer les deux côtés de la barrière, et ne se cachait pas pour autant. Le soldat n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir comment deux hommes pouvaient être attirés l'un par l'autre, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment on pouvait apprécier la musique horrible qu'écoutait Clint quand ils étaient dans un quinjet; il se contentait de demeurer dans l'acceptation à distance du sujet.

Mais les Liens Sacrés Du Mariage? Coulson priait toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait -en personne ou de nom- que Steve n'en soit plus à ce détail prêt.

-Me choq-? Je... Non, non, finit par bredouiller Steve, avant de prendre une grande respiration. Non, je suis juste -je n'imaginais aucun de ces deux-là intéressés par le mariage. Mais, non, je n'ai pas... Non. Pas d'invitation, répéta le soldat, sonnant toujours un peu sous le choc.

-Je vois. Je suis certain que c'était une erreur de la part de Tony, mais, à tout hasard, bien sûr, je pourrais tout de même vous inviter en tant que mon accompagnateur? Juste pour -enfin, si vous souhaitez y aller, bien sûr, je ne veux pas vous forcer. Fury m'y enverra de toute façon pour surveiller les invités.

La gorge de Phil était plus sèche que du papier sablé pendant le bref silence qui suivit.

_-_Je -oui, oui, ça serait super, finit par dire le soldat, le ton toujours un peu ahuri, mais visiblement peu choqué par la demande. À quelle date ont-ils choisi de... se marier?

-Le 24 juillet, répondit immédiatement l'agent, avalant difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre. Je vous -j-je vous recontacterai quelques jours auparavant? Pour être sûr que tout est OK.

-Oui, c'est parfait, c'est... Oui. Merci beaucoup, Phil. Je -ne voudrais pas rater ça.

Coulson hocha la tête, souriant si fort que ses joues, peu habituées à l'exercice, le faisaient souffrir quand il referma son portable. Il prit une grande, grande inspiration, effectuant un petit pas de danse avant de sortir de la ruelle d'où il avait téléphoné. Au passage, il jeta l'enveloppe au logo de Stark Industries qu'il avait prise dans la boîte aux lettres de Steve à la benne à ordures.

**Coulson Le Cool a encore frappé. **

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry pour la petite attente. Si le mec qui met les bûches dans le Soleil veut bien se calmer, ça devrait aller mieux à partir de maintenant. **

**Introduction ici de ma justification à l'absence critique de Pepper dans le décor. Je sais pas si c'est que moi, mais vraiment, je trouve que ce couple-là lui irait bien mieux que quand elle sort avec Tony. Mes plus plates excuses pour ceux à qui ça pourrait déplaire, mais, eh. Pour moi, Betty n'existe pas. Pas le même acteur, pas de connexion. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Où est-ce que-? Bon dieu de bordel de merde! JARVIS!

-Sur la poignée de porte du placard, monsieur, répondit immédiatement l'Intelligence Artificielle à son maître, compatissant de façon presque audible à l'angoisse frénétique de Tony alors qu'il trébuchait à demi sur le tapis pour atteindre ledit placard, attrapant la cravate rouge et dorée pour laquelle il avait vidé les trois quarts de ses tiroirs en proférant des injures hystériques.

-Bon sang de- Pas possible, c'est pas possible, il veut me _tuer_, grommela-t-il furieusement en nouant la cravate autour du col de sa chemise noire, frôlant de peu l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'un « Tony! » impatient se fit entendre du couloir.

-J'_arrive_, Loki, fais-les patienter une demi-seconde! Siffla-t-il avec nervosité en regardant autour de lui pour trouver sa veste, remerciant Dummy d'un signe de tête quand le petit robot la lui tendit.

Il allait avoir une sacrée discussion avec Loki à propos des horaires de visite Asgardiano-Terriens. Sérieusement. Il était dix heures et demie, en plein dimanche matin! Les parents de son amant n'auraient-ils pas pu arriver quelques heures plus tard? Ou, _au moins_, prévenir de leur visite?

Loki lui avait rabâché toute la semaine, depuis l'envoi de leurs invitations -et d'un carton ridiculement officiel à Asgard, demandant à Odin et à Frigga de venir évaluer les qualités de Tony- à quel point il était crucial qu'il se présente bien devant le Roi et la Reine d'Asgard s'il voulait parvenir à les convaincre d'accepter le mariage.

Dans la mesure où, depuis le début de leur relation, Loki devenait systématiquement _très_ nerveux et grincheux à la moindre mention de ses parents adoptifs, Tony avait tenté de se rassurer lui-même. La relation entre Loki et son père s'était dégradée de plus en plus misérablement, après New York. Jamais le milliardaire n'était parvenu à rassembler tous les détails, mais il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute que Loki n'avait dû sa 'chance de rédemption' sur Terre qu'à son frère et à sa mère. Pour ce qu'il en savait, si le Roi d'Asgard avait fini par accorder à Loki sa liberté en échange de la perte de ses titres, il l'avait fait sans jamais tenter de discuter avec son fils de son attaque de New York.

Pour un type qui se faisait appeler le Père de Toutes Choses, Odin manquait sérieusement de talents parentaux aux yeux de Tony. Et il en connaissait tout de même un rayon sur les pères pitoyables.

(Parfois, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool dans le sang, il en venait à se demander si une étude n'allait pas un jour prouver que les gens avec des pères pourris avaient un pourcentage de chance beaucoup plus élevé que le commun des mortels de devenir des super-héros ou des vilains mégalomaniaques. JARVIS n'était pas loin de fabriquer des badges du Club des Fils de Pères Pathétiques pour les offrir à Tony, Bruce, Clint et Loki à la prochaine fête des pères.)

Toujours était-il qu'Odin venait encore de perdre quelques points dans l'estime de Tony en débarquant chez lui sans aucun avertissement alors que ses projets de grasse matinée avec option câlins de dieu nordique allaient jusque-là si bien.

Loki lui avait pourtant spécifié qu'il n'aurait à rencontrer ses parents que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé le cadeau parfait et passé une nuit à ses côtés sans le toucher une seule fois... Dans la mesure où Tony avait encore trois semaines pour être prêt à se marier, il n'avait pas attendu la visite de ses beaux-parents si abruptement.

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être séduit par Frigga et Odin, après tout.

Il manqua encore une fois -de peu- de se tuer sur la carpette en se précipitant pour attraper sa bouteille de parfum, et ordonna conséquemment à Dummy de brûler l'offensant tapis dès que possible. Il se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux, prit une grande inspiration, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Il était Tony Stark, que diable. Si quelqu'un sur Terre pouvait convaincre deux dieux de le laisser épouser leur fils renié, ce serait lui, c'était évident.

* * *

-Jane? Lorsque vous prendrez la commande, pourriez-vous prendre le courrier?

-Pas de problème!

-Tu attends un paquet? S'étonna Pepper en déposant une tasse de café à côté du microscope.

Bruce lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciements en levant le nez de son travail pour une minute. Sans honte aucune, la rouquine se pencha pour lui voler un baiser qui lui fut rendu timidement.

Elle sourit avec bonne humeur devant la réaction. Trois mois plus tôt, et malgré le fait qu'il ait lui-même admis être attiré par elle (ou, plus exactement, bafouillé maladroitement au-dessus d'un dossier qu'il trouvait qu'elle était une femme absolument remarquable et que Tony avait perdu une chance incroyable en la quittant, mais le sentiment était le même), son fiancé aurait à peine osé la toucher. Se remettant petit à petit du virus Extrémis avec l'aide de Bruce -car qui mieux que lui pouvait lui réapprendre à contrôler ses émotions et sa soudaine force surhumaine?-, Pepper avait heureusement été au contact de Tony suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus s'arrêter à de tels moments d'hésitations.

Elle prenait le taureau par les cornes, et Hulk par les sentiments. En tant que CEO de Stark Industries, elle avait affronté bien pires situations de crises qu'un Bruce sur le point de se transformer. Quant au scientifique, le calme tranquille et ferme de la jeune femme le charmait systématiquement et l'aidait à trouver la base dont il avait besoin pour contrôler son alter-ego. Et jusque-là, le couple était parfaitement heureux et adapté à la situation.

-Fury a promis de m'envoyer un échantillon des Diamants Elfiques qu'Odin lui a donnés, répondit finalement Bruce, retournant à son microscope avec un petit sourire. Le SHIELD pense qu'ils ont des effets importants sur le magnétisme autour d'eux. Je crois qu'ils pourraient éviter à Wolverine de se coller à tous les aimants qu'il croise.

-Fury accepte de te donner de la matière extra-terrestre pour permettre à Logan de passer les portiques de sécurité des aéroports? ...Et il l'envoie par la poste?

-Personne ne soupçonne la poste régulière de contenir ce genre de choses. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète surtout du fait que Magneto ait filé de prison récemment. Un Wolverine contrôlé par l'ennemi n'est souhaitable pour personne. Fury entend à marchander la technologie en échange de ses services.

-...Mais?

-Mais il arrive que les travaux scientifiques soient tout à fait instables et disparaissent sans laisser de trace.

Pepper secoua la tête, amusée et attendrie, et tapota gentiment le crâne de son scientifique adoré. Bruce était loin de faire confiance au SHIELD, même s'il avait accepté de joindre l'équipe des Avengers de façon officielle après les événements de New York. Il fallait dire que la chance de disparaître complètement de la carte des divers pays où il était recherché ne se présenterait tout de même pas si souvent.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était tenu à l'œil par Fury. Fury savait qu'il savait. L'entente était fragile, mais les deux partis y tenaient suffisamment pour se tenir à peu près au calme.

Le support tacite de tous les Avengers -et de Coulson- pour Bruce faisait tout de même pencher la balance de son côté, ce qui permettait au scientifique une certaine liberté d'action pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, à l'instar du reste de l'équipe.

(Pour peu, parfois, Pepper aurait plaint Fury. Après tout, le Colonel devait travailler sur une base régulière avec une _équipe_ de gens aussi têtus et indépendants que Tony.)

-Bruce! Courrier! Lança Jane en revenant dans la pièce avec la commande de cuisine thaïlandaise et plusieurs enveloppes qu'elle était occupée à feuilleter.

La petite amie de Thor avait rapidement invité Bruce et Pepper à partager son appartement et son laboratoire, en échange d'une colocation qui lui permettrait de poursuivre ses recherches sans trop s'inquiéter de son budget. Le dieu du Tonnerre, lui, s'était également installé sur Terre pour une durée indéterminée lorsque son frère avait quitté Asgard (au désespoir croissant d'Odin, qui commençait à avoir hâte de couronner son fils et de prendre sa retraite) et, malgré le fou rire monstrueux de Tony à l'annonce de la nouvelle, avait décidé d'entreprendre des études pour davantage comprendre les humains.

L'initiative aurait pu être bonne, avait déterminé Loki, s'il n'avait pas choisi de s'inscrire au programme universitaire de sciences politiques, juste pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie, en oubliant complètement qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'alphabet latin et écrivait toujours ses missives en runes.

À défaut, deux ans après le début de ses études, il en était toujours à sa première session, mais 'Donald Blake' était devenu une star locale de rugby. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

-Il n'y avait pas de colis? S'étonna Bruce en prenant les trois lettres qui lui étaient adressées.

Facture, offre d'abonnement à un magazine scientifique -et une lettre marquée du logo de Stark Industries, sur laquelle son nom, celui de Pepper et leur adresse avaient été manuscrits avec soin, le faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils quand il en déchira l'enveloppe.

-Non, seulement ces lettres-là, répondit Jane, qui faisait le même tri dans ses propres lettres. Tiens? Stark m'écrit, maintenant? JARVIS est en panne?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Bruce partageant sa perplexité d'un bout à l'autre alors qu'il dépliait une lettre tracée sur du papier épais, visiblement répété dans d'autres langues dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il découvrit rapidement la traduction anglaise du texte, levant un sourcil confus alors qu'il lisait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit Pepper en se glissant derrière lui pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. Elle fut la première des trois à jurer, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Oh, Seigneur...

-Loki et Tony se _marient_? Répéta Jane, ahurie. Mais -Loki est immortel! Ils sont dingues? Protesta-t-elle, le problème de sa propre relation lui revenant à l'esprit immédiatement.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par 'traditions des deux royaumes'? Intervint Pepper, les yeux ronds. Je croyais qu'Asgard jetait encore des pierres aux couples gays?

-...Aucune de vous ne va mentionner qu'on parle de _Loki_ et _Tony_, là? Lança Bruce, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre. Les deux plus grandes _divas_ de l'univers? Personne ne s'alarme du fait qu'ils _envisagent_ de se marier? Ensembles? Une cérémonie de _mariage_?

-Ils vont massacrer la Tour, confirma Pepper, pâle. Et ils précisent que les armes doivent rester dehors... _Qui_ est-ce que Loki a invité?

-Oublie Loki et pense aux contacts de Tony, intervint Darcy, qui avait suivi la conversation depuis la porte de la cuisine. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas invitée? Ça va être le truc le plus intense de l'histoire de l'humanité!

Jane tourna vers elle un regard complètement ahuri et désapprobateur. Elle était encore en train de chercher à formuler la moindre protestation lorsque le téléphone sonna soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter. Pepper, par habitude, se reprit le plus rapidement pour répondre, le regard un peu plus grave. Elle prononça à peine un « Allô? » avant de précipitamment éloigner le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant.

Thor ne se ferait jamais à certaines technologies Midgardiennes. Ils le savaient tous.

(À sa décharge, il y avait de la logique dans la réflexion. Pepper était loin. Il était normal qu'il doive parler fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Si Heimdall avait besoin qu'on hurle pour l'appeler, comment un simple téléphone pouvait-il détecter sa voix?)

-Pardon? Lança Pepper avec courage, en rapprochant l'appareil de son oreille.

-Je vous souhaitais un bon matin, Lady Potts, répondit Thor, suffisamment haut pour être entendu de toute la pièce. Recevez toutes mes excuses si je suis inopportun, mais il est quelques informations que je souhaitais quérir auprès de vous.

-À quel sujet? Grimaça la rousse, sous le regard à demi-blasé et à demi-amusé de son entourage.

-Mon frère m'a fait parvenir une missive dont le contenu me... trouble, je l'avoue. Je ne sais si je dois croire ses propos ou s'il s'agit d'une autre de ses plaisanteries.

-Et _je_ suis bien placée pour savoir si Loki est honnête...? S'enquit Pepper en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est que... Loki parlait de... d'un événement fort improbable incluant la personne d'Anthony Stark... J'ai présumé que, sans doute, vous seriez parmi les premières mises au courant dans le cas où l'annonce de Loki était sérieuse...

-...Il a parlé du fait qu'il se mariait? Tenta Pepper, levant un sourcil.

Un bref silence suivit, à l'autre bout du fil, avant que Thor ne soupire -confirmant, visiblement, la nouvelle.

-Je vous remercie de votre temps, Lady Potts. Je vous verrai donc le jour de leur union, je présume. Présentez mes respects à Lady Jane, et mes salutations au reste de la maisonnée.

Pepper promit de s'exécuter, tenant toujours le téléphone à une distance respectable de son oreille quand elle raccrocha et secoua la tête pour regarder au petit groupe, toujours un peu secoué par la nouvelle.

-Thor vient d'apprendre, alors? Lança Darcy, qui s'était assise sur le comptoir du laboratoire pour siroter sa tasse de thé.

-Mais pourquoi nous appeler pour confirmer? Tony et Loki ont signé la lettre ensembles...

-...À moins que le cornu n'ait envoyé une invitation personnalisée à son grand frère, suggéra Darcy, les yeux sur le plafond. Je n'ai pas passé une éternité avec Loki, mais à force de lire les mythes... Je pense que faire croire quelque chose de ridicule à Thor sur les traditions du mariage terrien serait tout à fait son style pour s'amuser. Je dis ça comme ça, bien sûr. En tout, moi, j'l'aurais fait.

Un silence consterné s'abattit sur le petit groupe, alors que la plus jeune scientifique de la salle haussait les épaules innocemment, sautant de nouveau sur le sol alors qu'elle retournait à ses casseroles dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

-...Je ne suis certaine de cautionner votre choix à vous et à Loki, jeune Stark. Comprenez que la chose n'est pas personnelle, mais... Enfin, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas prendre le risque d'afficher le mauvais exemple...

-Le mauvais exemple? Répéta Tony en fixant Frigga, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Thor est le prince héritier du trône, expliqua impatiemment Odin, dont l'imposante armure dorée détonait incroyablement dans le grand fauteuil de cuir où Tony l'avait installé. Il manque à ses devoirs pour Asgard depuis déjà plusieurs longues années.

-...Je ne vois pas de lien, protesta l'ingénieur, son regard allant un peu nerveusement de l'un à l'autre des membres du couple royal.

Depuis vingt minutes que la conversation était commencé, Odin et Frigga ne s'étaient pas déridés une fois. Ils n'avaient pas bougé une seconde, pas même pour s'asseoir de façon plus confortable ou pour toucher le verre de Coca-Cola que Tony leur avait servi. Le numéro de charme habituel du milliardaire était resté désespérément sans réaction -et franchement, il commençait lentement mais sûrement à avoir le sentiment d'avoir fait une énorme gaffe.

-Mon époux craint que Thor ne suive une fois de plus l'exemple de Loki et ne tente de marier sa... La mortelle dont il s'est épris, expliqua Frigga, d'un ton poli mais assez froid et calme. Or, jamais cette... _scientifique_ ne montera à ses côtés sur le trône d'Asgard, et... Enfin, sa vie entière représente une période de temps que nous ne pouvons réellement nous permettre d'attendre pour couronner Thor. J'espère que vous le comprenez.

-Mais il est question de Loki, insista Tony, commençant lui-même à être vaguement agacé. Pas de Thor. Loki n'a même plus de lien au trône d'Asgard, il me l'a dit lui-même. Je vous demande votre bénédiction en tant que ses parents, pour lui faire plaisir. Pas en tant que roi et reine.

Odin se redressa soudain, et Tony se recula précipitamment par réflexe, craignant d'avoir dépassé une limite invisible; mais une brume verte entoura brièvement les parents de Loki, et il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il avait _bel et bien_ dépassé une limite quand son fiancé se matérialisa devant lui, toute trace des deux Asgardiens disparus.

-Un ton aussi irrespectueux te fera perdre tout crédit en quelques instants à peine, Anthony, grinça le prince en se passant une main sur le visage, l'air profondément blasé, alors que son fiancé clignait stupidement des yeux, peinant à se remettre de sa surprise.

-Tu -Tu -Loki! Protesta-t-il finalement, la voix profondément indignée.

-Et les verres? Tony, je te l'ai déjà dit -Odin est le Père de Toutes Choses! Insista Loki sans prêter attention au ton de son futur. Tu ne peux pas lui offrir un verre sans t'en servir un à toi-même et devant lui! C'est une des choses les plus suspectes que tu puisses faire!

-Loki! Grogna Tony, prenant une profonde inspiration devant l'air profondément nerveux et réprobateur de son fiancé.

Bon sang. Il allait _réellement _le tuer.

-Loki... Répéta Tony dans un soupir, la voix aussi calme que possible. Il avait appris à gérer son fiancé dans des situations plus bizarres et intenses, quand même. Même s'il n'était pas passé loin d'être scalpé lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire discuter Loki de sa forme de Jötun, il était _parvenu_ à le faire discuter. Tu sais que tu pouvais me donner ces conseils sans me terrifier de la sorte? Sérieusement. C'est une expérience suffisamment stressante comme ça.

-Justement! Insista le sorcier, la voix tendue et le regard désespéré. Jamais tu ne les convaincras comme tu viens de le tenter! Je devais voir de moi-même si tu étais prêt avant de commencer à te conseiller!

-Ah, parce que tous les conseils que tu me donnes depuis une semaine, ça n'était que pour faire la conversation?

-Je ne plaisante pas, Anthony. Ne réalises-tu pas que leur bénédiction est nécessaire? _Essentielle_?

-Loki, il est à peine dix heures et demie du matin!

Intraitable, son fiancé secoua la tête, commençant plutôt à décrire toutes les erreurs que Tony avait fait, depuis la pathétique excuse de révérence qu'il avait offerte à Odin à l'utilisation d'un petit claquement de mains nerveux en s'asseyant face à Frigga. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tony se rassit plus confortablement dans le divan en attrapant l'un des verres de Coca-Cola, écoutant avec un regard seulement à demi blasé, même si un léger sourire finit par faire son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Loki pour lui faire un truc pareil. Idiot.

**Ils finiront mariés, sérieux... Un jour. Sûrement. **

**(N'empêche que je pense que ça fera plus que 5 chapitres, au final, mais bon)**

**Reviews? Siouplé?**


End file.
